


random midnight thought

by Imorz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Cheesy, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Midnight, Nostalgia, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Ini sangatlah random tetapi, Hyunjin mendadak rindu behelnya Jeongin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	random midnight thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta Stray Kids sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Hyunjin menemukan Jeongin duduk bersila di sofa, tengah memainkan ponsel dalam diam. Tubuhnya terbalut selimut sampai kepala, sesekali ia tertawa kecil. Tidak ada yang salah kecuali Hyunjin yang terbangun pada sepertiga malam dan niatnya ingin mengambil segelas air setelah mengalami mimpi buruk jatuh dari jurang yang cukup menegangkan. Ia mengernyit, Jeongin—mengapa lelaki itu tidak berada di kasurnya alih-alih sendirian duduk di sofa. Mana teman sekamarnya? Mana Jisung? Jangan bilang Jisung lagi-lagi tidak pulang ke asrama.

“Jeongin, apa yang kau lakukan?”

Lelaki itu sontak menoleh, menemukan Hyunjin yang menatapnya keheranan. Ada banyak tanda tanya di wajahnya, Jeongin sudah dapat membacanya.

“Ah, Hyunjin-_hyung_, kenapa belum tidur?”

“Terbangun, karena mimpi buruk,” Hyunjin menunjuk Jeongin, “Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak tidur? Apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Aku juga ... terbangun?”

Alis Hyunjin terangkat. “Benarkah?”

“Benar,” Jeongin menepuk sisi di sebelahnya. “Duduk sini, aku sedang menonton video.”

“Nonton apa?”

Katakan saja Hyunjin menyesal telah menanyakan itu. Karena yang ia lihat adalah videonya bersama Jeongin di depan sungai, masing-masing dengan tali penunjuk nama, membahas kembang api dan lain hal, berakting untuk sebuah iklan. Hyunjin ingat saat ia dan Jeongin melakukan Vlive beberapa waktu yang lalu—apakah sudah lama? Hyunjin lupa tepatnya kapan—Jeongin tampak sangat malu menontonnya, tetapi sekarang ia cukup berani menyaksikan video itu.

“Kukira kita sepakat untuk tidak menontonnya lagi. Padahal kau cukup malu waktu itu,” ujar Hyunjin lalu menarik selimut yang menutupi kepala lelaki di sebelahnya. “Ini juga, kenapa berkelumun seperti orang sakit, huh?”

Mimik Jeongin terlihat kesal. “_Hyung_, jangan ditarik, ugh. Kan, itu saat kita siaran, sekarang tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa melihat wajahku yang malu—“

“Aku bisa.”

“—maksudku, para penggemar, jadi, tidak masalah aku menontonnya atau tidak. Tidak akan ada yang meng-_screenshot_ wajahku, tidak akan ada yang menggunakan wajahku sebagai bahan _meme_. Hyunjin-_hyung_, kalau kau tidak mau menonton, ya sudah sana balik tidur.”

“Jangan ngambek, haha.”

Jeongin memasang muka jengah, ia menutupi seluruh badannya hingga kepala dengan selimut.

“Omong-omong, Jeongin kau masih behelan di sini,” tunjuk Hyunjin di layar ponsel pada gambar Jeongin yang sedang tersenyum.

“Ya, kau mengatakan hal yang sama waktu itu.”

Hyunjin menoleh, mengamati wajah Jeongin dengan saksama. “Sekarang temanmu, si behel, sudah tidak ada lagi.”

Jeongin mengerjap. Ia sedikit memundurkan kepalanya, suasana saat ini begitu canggung sebab Hyunjin memaku tatapannya padanya dan Jeongin mulai keringat dingin.

“A-apa?”

“Kupikir aku merindukan temanmu itu.” Hyunjin menyentuh bibir lawan dengan telunjuk. “Buka.”

Jeongin menggeleng. Ia menepis tangan Hyunjin. “Jangan macam-macam atau kutendang.”

“Memangnya aku mau apa? Aku hanya ingin melihat gigimu, membayangkan ada behel di sana.”

“Aku tidak mau.”

Hyunjin bersedekap, bibirnya mengerucut. Ia kecewa mendengar penolakan Jeongin, sungguh tidak ada maksud apa-apa, hanya ingin kembali mengenang masa-masa Jeongin behelan. Tidak ada yang menandingi keimutannya, masa emas kalau boleh Hyunjin deklarasikan.

“Hyunjin-_hyung_....”

“Jangan bicara padaku, aku merajuk.”

“Tidakkah kau berpikir permintaanmu terlalu aneh? Membayangkan ada behel di gigiku? Yang benar saja. Cari saja di internet, masih banyak beredar fotoku memakai behel.”

“Aku tidak dengar.”

Jeongin menghela. Ini tidak akan mudah, pikirnya.

“_Hyung_, kau tahu, jika kau memaksa, aku jadi ingat yang waktu _itu_. Pengalamannya cukup mengerikan, sekaligus menggelikan.”

“Yang mana? Aku lupa—oh, yang _itu_, kah?”

“Apa kita memikirkan hal yang sama?”

Hyunjin menatap Jeongin, Jeongin menatap Hyunjin. Ada telepati tercipta.

Semua begitu cepat, hampir tidak terjangkau detik. Hyunjin menarik selimut yang berada di kepala Jeongin, menariknya dekat, mengecup bibir Jeongin dengan kasual. Seolah-olah sudah tahu, Jeongin menutup matanya, membiarkan perilaku Hyunjin yang semena-mena.

“Yang _ini_ bukan?” bisik Hyunjin setelah melepas kecupan. Ujung hidung mereka masih bersentuhan.

Jeongin tersenyum manis. “Ya, yang _ini_. Tetapi waktu itu bibirmu berdarah karena aku masih pakai behel.”

“Aku terlalu gegabah waktu itu.”

“Dan kau beralasan Jisung-_hyung_ tidak sengaja meninjumu sewaktu latihan. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksinya, kau menggiring orang yang tidak bersalah.”

Hyunjin menggeleng. “Aku tidak mampu memikirkan alasan lain, kepalaku terisi wajahmu dua puluh empat jam.”

“Apa aku harus senang?”

“Harus.” Hyunjin menangkup wajah Jeongin, menatap lurus ke dalam matanya. “Kali ini tidak akan berdarah lagi.”

Jeongin mengangguk kecil. Ponsel dimatikan, ia mengangkat selimutnya, menutupi Hyunjin yang ikut masuk ke dalam.

“Oh, bagus. Bagus sekali.”

Suara Jisung. Dua kepala menyembul dari balik selimut. Jisung, masih dengan mantel, masker yang menggantung di salah satu telinganya, menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tajam.

“Jisung-_hyung_!”

“Ah, kau perusak.”

Jisung menjitak kepala Hyunjin. Ia menarik lengan Jeongin, “Ayo kita ke kamar. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan buaya darat ini terlalu lama, Jeongin. Nanti kau alergi. Kau tidak mau besok harus menggunakan kaus sampai leher, ‘kan?”

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya, oh, Hyunjin sungguh memuja kecantikannya. Namun, Jisung terus membawa menjauh, masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, menjulurkan lidahnya demi mengejek Hyunjin yang duduk termangu di sofa, lalu menutup pintu.

Hyunjin mengerjap. Tadi itu juga berlangsung dengan cepat. Jisung benar-benar merusak, tapi ia ada benarnya. Besok ada pertemuan penting di kantor dan Hyunjin tentunya tidak ingin Jeongin memakai baju sampai leher demi menutupi merah-merah padahal sedang musim panas (Hyunjin sendiri tidak berpikir sampai situ jika saja Jisung tidak mengatakannya).

Atau lelaki itu tahu jika ia akan menjadi bahan sanggahan Hyunjin untuk kedua kalinya lagi.

Waktu itu, bisa dibilang, Hyunjin terlalu buru-buru. Bukan salah Jeongin jika bibirnya sampai terluka. Robekannya tidak terlalu panjang, tapi mampu membuat Chan kelabakan melihat Hyunjin datang ke ruang latihan dengan darah menetes. Ia berlagak seperti Ayah yang kalang kabut mendapati bibir anaknya berdarah, sedikit lagi saja ia hampir akan memanggil ambulan.

Tidak masalah. Seperti yang ia katakan, kali ini tidak akan berdarah lagi, masih ada lain kesempatan. Mereka bukan pasangan, hanya saja senang membuat satu sama lain bahagia. Hyunjin senang melihat Jeongin yang tersipu, melihat Jeongin terkekeh setelah mereka berciuman, sedikit banyak melemaskan semua pikiran negatif yang menggerayangi isi kepala. Jeongin sendiri? Entahlah. Ia tidak pernah menuntut, dan Hyunjin pikir ini adalah mutualisme.

Kesempatan selanjutnya, mungkin Hyunjin akan mengajaknya berkencan.

Itu pun jika ia tidak menjadi pengecut.

Pintu kamar mendadak terbuka. Hyunjin menoleh, menemukan Jeongin yang ke luar dengan kaki berjinjit. Ia tidak banyak bicara. Langkahnya mendekat, membungkukkan badannya lalu mengecup pipi Hyunjin singkat.

“Tidurlah. Semoga sehabis ini kau bermimpi indah.”

Kata-kata tersebut begitu magis, Hyunjin berubah menjadi batu. Jeongin berlalu, masuk kembali ke dalam kamar setelah sebelumnya berdadah.

Hyunjin masih berada di tempat awal, tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi baru saja. Pukul tiga pagi lewat, ia baru saja mengalami hal yang menakjubkan. Kecil, tetapi sangat bermakna. Bertahanlah Hyunjin, kau bisa melewati ini. Kontrol detak jantungmu, mereka sudah seperti kuda-kuda yang berlarian cepat di atas padang sabana.

Satu hal yang jelas terpatri di benaknya saat ini. Besok-besok, jika diberi ruang berdua, tidak boleh ada kata mungkin, ia harus memacari Jeongin. 

_Hwang Hyunjin’s boyfriend_. Nama itu akan terlihat sangat sempurna di dalam daftar kontaknya.

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya nulis ini sambil gigit jari membayangkan betapa manisnya mereka berdua, hahaha tolong tampar saya biar sadar. Oh ya, maaf sekali banyak kata miring di sini. Karena fic ini bisa dibilang cukup domestik(?), jadi saya membuat kalimatnya tidak kaku-kaku amat. Begitulah, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
